Working in the Shadows
by Claire the Hedgehog
Summary: When a young daughter of a G.U.N. captain is sent to be recruited, she might fight the life lessons her father gives as well as living a tennage life. But when her fahter disapears, its up to her and her new partners to find him before its too late.


Shadow's P.O.V.

"How was the mission?" Looking over my shoulder, I saw Rouge standing at the door way relaxed. Her dark eyes scanned me curiously, as I removed my work gloves. "Same as always." She smiled and strolled over picking up an old picture of us on my first assignment with her as my partner. "You sure about that? I heard you had to show the new guy-" "Actually, they were assigned a different task. I haven't seen them yet." She looked at me surprised. "Oh. Well I guess-" She stopped when our general stepped in the room. Saluting to him and giving my regards, he nodded and observed us critically, he smiled and walked over. "At ease." Both of us looked at him at interest. Did I do something wrong? I asked myself. No, I couldn't have. The general is to pleased to be. "Agent Shadow. Agent Rouge, I have a new mission for you." "Yes sir." We replied in merger. I really was loathing the thought of going back out on duty. This would be the ninth one in this whole week. "Now, I am not expecting results immediately from you two, but I do expect you both to put forth full effort and have patience for what I am requesting. Is that understood?" "Yes sir." We answered. Rouge looked at me from the corner of her eye with perplexity, as our General stepped back to the door. "Miss. Rosalina? You may come in now." Looking over to him, a timid young looking hedgehog stepped in. She had bright blue eyes and long blonde quills. She looked to only be about sixteen years old. "This is Rosalina. She is going to be working with the G.U.N. for the next few weeks. I want you both to show her around, make her feel welcome, and most importantly, go over all rules. She will not be going on an operations quite yet, but I have told her she can start working in the mechanical work area as well when she feels ready." He whispered lowly as she kept her head down. "Yes sir." We replied. Giving a nod, and the salute to him, he quickly left, leaving us with the new agent.

Once he had left, she looked up with a small smile. "I want to thank you for contributing your time, I know this is an inconvenience to your work." She said with a nod. She was wearing tight jeans, a regular cotton top, and high boots similar to Rouge's. I looked at Rouge who was looking at her with interest. "Glad to help you out Hun. My name is Rouge. If you get lost or have any trouble, you just come to me or my partner." She smiled and nodded. "I appreciate that." Rouge looked at me and glared…nodding for me to introduce myself. Sighing but stepping forward, I realized that I was a bit taller than her. She looked at me with curiosity but giggled at my expression of negativity. I did not want to be assisting a new recruit. "My name is Shadow." I said plainly. "It's nice to meet you both." She replied brightly. "So, Rosie, what is your purpose for joining the G.U.N.?" Rouge asked as she sat on my bed casually. "I'm afraid its not my decision nor my right to comment." She answered placing her hands behind her back. I eyed her curiously by the answer she gave. "Why is that?" I asked leaning against the cold wall. She looked at me and then gave a sad expression. "I'm really not suppose to tell anyone." She answered feeling pressured. Rouge nodded understanding, but she enticed the girl to explain. "Well, my father expects me to do my work here. 'Follow orders. Do as your told. Never let your guard down.' He tells me those every time I question his word. He calls them the Three Policies to Success." She shook her head with a smile. "Who is your father? To put you here seems-" "General Leonard Jade." She glared at me harshly as I was cut off crudely. I flinched at her sternness and nodded understanding.

"He's very well known here. I used to work with him." I answered softly. She looked down and shook her head again. "Since he left on that two year mission, he told me I had to come and follow his work as well. I cant disobey him, do you know how much trouble I could get into? Never less is he a father to me, but I am treated as one of his newbie's on a mission." She tossed her long wavy quills back over her shoulder and reached into her back pack. Rouge and I watched curiously as she pulled out a small wallet. "See this? That was when I was just about six." She had a soft smile on her face. She held it out to me, and I took it with interest. Her father was not the mid-aged white haired hedgehog I know today. He had bright gold quills, and on his lap was a small hedgehog wearing a light pink dress. "That was ten years ago. When my dad saw talent in my athletics, he decided I would well…go here." I slowly handed the picture back as I soaked in what she was explaining. "Ever since then, he was never the same with me. Always different. Stern, expectant, and willing to put me on challenges he knew I would take damage from. He's been training me for ten years, and he still doesn't think its enough. I wish he wouldn't expect so much." Rouge frowned and scooted closer to the girl comfortingly. "What about your mother?" She sat down in the chair and gave a mature smile to her. "I never knew my mother. She died a year after my birth." Rouge's face became full of guilt and sorrow. "I-I'm so sorry sweetie." Rosalina nodded but still smiled brightly to her. "Please don't feel bad. I know everything is alright." She said innocently. It was silent for a moment, before Rouge stood up. "Sure sounds like you've had it rough for a while." "Rouge!" I snapped at her. Rolling her eyes and looking back to the young hedgehog, she pulled her up to her feet. "So I am going to give you a girls day off." "A what? I don't know Rouge, my dad wouldn't be happy if he heard I was doing this…" Rouge stopped and stood in front of her pointing a fierce finger to her nose. "Look here, I was given orders in some manner to show you around and such. You need a good time and that's just what I am going to do. Understand?" "Yes mam." Rosalina whispered as Rouge shoved her out the door. "It'll be fine Hun, we'll just go out. You know, girl time. Go shopping." Rosalina gave a nervous look to me before her and Rouge were out in the hall. "Are you sure your allowed-" "It's nothing to worry over. I've done my work for now. Besides, if I run into trouble, Shadow can back me up." I groaned and slanted back rubbing my hand in my face. "Rouge…really-" "Thank you! Be back in a soon!" she called off before she was long gone.

**Sorry this one is not put out correctly either. Like I said I haven't had that much time getting them up on the computer, but the others will be done as well. C.T.H.**


End file.
